Question: The Promise Of X Supports Its Claim
by DylanBaster
Summary: It's winter, Nariyuki and the group decided to have an afterparty after their entrance exams. When it was finished, another talk under the night sky filled with stars happened. Nariyuki x Fumino One-Shot


**This is a Nariyuki x Fumino one-shot about my take on the final winter star talk that u/FuminoRox theorized about on Reddit**

**The characters are not mine. It belongs to the series "We Never Learn" by Tsutsui Taishi**

* * *

"We should probably go home", Nariyuki suggested to the group. They were currently having an afterparty. "But I don't want to go home!", Uruka complained. "Me too, but it is true that it's getting late", Asumi said, suddenly she's smirking, "That being said, Kouhai, what do you say about a sleep over?". "Stop it, Senpai! I would never!", Nariyuki exclaimed while blushing.

* * *

The group has decided to call it a day. Uruka and Asumi had already gone their own ways, but not before they said their respective farewells. Now there's just three of them left.

Rizu has a very satisfied look on her face, and why wouldn't she? The party had her most favorite thing of all, board games! They were brought by Asumi who borrowed those games from one of her co-workers. "You look satisfied, Ri-chan", Fumino started to say, "You really got a hang of those games". "You think so Fumino?", Rizu asked with joy, "I've never won in games so much in my life, well, I guess there's also that one time at the cafe". Indeed, for some reason, Rizu was able to win a few games at the party without assistance, on the other hand however, anyone who dared to challenge Fumino were bound to be destroyed.

Back to the conversation, there was something Rizu said that caught Fumino's attention. "Cafe?", Fumino asked with curiousity. This suddenly triggered someone's trip down memory lane. "H-Hey, the party sure was fun wasn't it?" Nariyuki said all of a sudden, presumably trying to stop what was about to be spouted. Even then, Fumino saw through this and already formed a conclusion. _"Something happened, huh?"_, Fumino thought but chose to not go further, "Yeah".

Nariyuki's memory trip is still going thinking of something else to talk about, then he thought of something. "Life sure is unpredictable, don't you think?", Nariyuki suddenly said, getting both of the girls' attention, "Back then, I was only teaching the two of you, and my main focus then was to get the VIP recommendation, then Uruka joined in, Senpai as well. Time passed and all of you grew so much since we studied together, and me? Someone who risked rejecting scholarship to pursue a career, and I never imagined to even have one, and It's all thanks to all of you. I'm glad that I was even chosen to tutor all of you. I promise, I'll do my best both in my career and in supporting everyone".

"Nariyuki-kun", Fumino teared up a bit, "That... what you said... it's like it came from a novel!". "It was? Really?" Rizu ask in confusion, though it's obvious that she was also touched with what he said. The three continued walking together and was closing in a split in the path. "See you, Nariyuki-san, Fumino", and with that, Rizu parted ways with them, contented for the day.

* * *

The only ones left are Nariyuki and Fumino, knowing well that they will also part ways. Both of them walked silently under the night sky. "Wow, even though spring is closing in, it's still pretty cold", Nariyuki said, while trying to warm up. "Well, it is still winter after all" Fumino said, "Spring is in April, so don't worry it's pretty close". "Yeah", Nariyuki softly agreed, then something came up to him from what she said, _"Winter..."_. Nariyuki then looked up to the sky, looking for something.

_"The winter... constellations, I haven't seen them yet"_, he was looking at the stars, the sky was clear with little clouds, and it was not long before he was left in a daze. _"There's Canis Major and Canis Minor, the Hunting Dogs, Taurus the Bull, Gemini the Twins, Oh and there's Orion the Great Hunter... Huh?"_, he was just staring out into space, then it hit him, _"Funny, I remembered those constellations fairly easily, it seems that I really am interested in the stars... well, not as much as her though"_.

He looked back down only to find out that Fumino was looking at him with a grin while he was staring at the stars. "F-Furuhashi! How long was I staring up in the sky, when did you start noticing me", Nariyuki was blushing with embarassment, _"That was so embarassing"_. Fumino just giggled at his overreaction and distress. "What's wrong, Nariyuki-kun?", Fumino asked, though she already knows the answer. "Well, you know, I'm just embarassed because, it's usually you who randomly stops and stares into the night sky, me doing it just seems immature", Nariyuki exclaimed while still embarrased. "You shouldn't be though, aren't you the one who told me that it's not immature at all?", Fumino stated her prepared answer.

"That's true but atleast you have a reason to look at the stars and I don't", Nariyuki stated his point. Fumino wasn't expecting that but she has an answer, "Well... being interested in the stars is already a sufficient reason, right?". From what she said, Nariyuki started to calm down. "Being interested in the stars doesn't require a person to have a big reason. For example, you can like the stars simply just because they're beautiful", Fumino explained to him, "So just enjoy the stars to your heart's content!".

Nariyuki realized something, she was right, and the reason why he was even interested in the stars... "Furuhashi-san", he called her attention, "When I said I had no reason to like stars, that was a lie. I believe I have told you this before, but I guess the reason I like stars is because of you". Fumino blushed at that but kept her composure, "Good for you!". While they're at the topic of stars, Fumino thought of something fun, "Hey, how about a personal guide about the stars during winter?". Nariyuki noticed the playfulness in her voice and replied accordingly, "Sure, Fumino-nee-chan". "You're still not over that?", Fumino asked although she was amused, "How long would that go for?". "Oh, then I guess I'll stick with Furuhashi-san" Nariyuki said. Fumino however felt the need to be a bit agressive and shook her head in disagreement.

Nariyuki paused from her response, that was how he was calling her from the start, right? Then suddenly she doesn't want to be called that, what should he call her? "...Fumino-san?" he said the first thing he thought of. This time she just smiled. _"She's fine with that?"_, he thought, _"That was her given name, she doesn't mind?"_. "Well you said that, if you don't call me by that, then...", Fumino stopped to think. "Then? Then what?", Nariyuki was a bit worried, _"Come on, is this a question in understanding a woman's heart?"_. "I won't tell! Alright, now to give you that guide", Fumino was itching to talk about the stars, "Let's start!".

She started pointing to the stars, "Over there in Canis Major, the star Sirius, fun fact that's the brightest star in the night sky!". "Wow! really?", Nariyuki continued to listen. "Over there in Orion, Rigel, said to be the brightest star in the constellation but it's in competition with another star in that title, Betelgeuse! There's something interesting about Betelgeuse, it's believed that it will undergo a supernova in the near future!". "Supernova?", Nariyuki asked. "Yes, a supernova is a big bright colorful explosion that happens when a star's life ends, and-", Fumino explained but halted when she said something that triggered her and Nariyuki _"Ends"_.

"Sorry, Furuhashi-san, I shouldn't have asked", Nariyuki appologized. "No, it's fine, I shouldn't have said it in the first place... also you lost the deal", Fumino said with a bit of sadness in her tone. "What de- *gasp* I was careless!", Nariyuki tried to make an excuse but Fumino was thinking about something else. "So even with the star's billions of years of life, they still die, huh? I guess everything does have an end, like our group's moments together", that thought made Fumino feel hopeless. "Fur- Fumino-san, It is true that everything has an end, but isn't that what drives people to do their best, before time runs out?", Nariyuki tried to encourage her.

"Yeah your right!", Fumino felt a bit better, "Sorry for bringing down the mood, and also forget about the deal, if you're uncomfortable about it, don't force youself". "Don't worry!", Nariyuki said with determination, "I'll definitely pass this question to understand a woman's heart!". _"Oh yeah, it's been a while"_, Fumino thought, "S-Sure".

Just when they were about to start walking again, Fumino thought of something, "Hey Nariyuki-kun", Fumino called his attention, "Do you mind if... I name a star after you?". Nariyuki was caught of guard and was blushing when she asked that. "Well, I don't really mind and you don't have to but...", He was thinking of something, his expression changed from flustered to serious, "If you could, would you please... name it after my father instead!".

_"His father? come to think of it I don't know much about him, much less his name"_, Fumino had no clue who his father was so she thought of something, "Say, why do you want to name it after your father?". Nariyuki doesn't talk much about his father but this time might be fine, "Well, he was also a representative of the 'incapables', he was a person that never gave up on the weak people, including me. In fact, you should probably thank him, because he's part of the reason why I even considered to tutor all of you in your weak subjects. He's a person I hold dearly to me!". From this, Fumino got a better idea of what his father was like _"I see, so basically, just like you"_, and with that she decided, "Hey, what's your father's name?"

* * *

After their talk, the two continued their walk. They were closing in to the road where they will part ways. Before they do so... "See you, Nariyuki-kun", Fumino said, "Wait, before you leave, I must say, as your master, I'm impressed that you passed the previous exercise I gave you. Now, I will give you... the final question to understanding a woman's heart". _"Wait, the last one? Also, two exercises in one day? Really?"_, Nariyuki thought confused, "I'm ready, master!".

Fumino breathed deeply before she said it, "I want you to reflect... what is the reason why you are even taking lessons from me about the woman's heart? And I want you to remember your initial goal and compare it on your goal now, that is all". Nariyuki took it all to heart, "Understand, master!". And with that they parted ways, however... _"The reason why I took lessons? Well, I don't remember my initial goal for it, but my goal right now..."_, Nariyuki stopped to think deeply, _"Come to think of it, I took her lessons and applied them seriously, so that she wouldn't get mad at me, She was also voluntarily teaching me, so why-"_, then everything started to flow right into him.

He turned back and ran as fast as he could, _"Dammit, how did I not realize it after all this time? The reason why I want to understand a woman's heart is..."_, he was chasing for something, but what? Suddenly, he came to a stop getting ready to do something... "Fumino-san!", he shouted to call for her, and she looked back, "I have my answer, Fumino-san!".

* * *

End


End file.
